Cinderesmee: A Twilight Twist of the Classic Tale
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Renesmee does all the work for her masters: Aro, Jane and Alec. She's beautiful, good natured and always believes in her dreams. When Prince Jacob throws a 18th birthday ball, she sees it as a perfect opportunity for happiness. Based on the classic tale!


**AN: Just about 12 hours ago, I finished my final exam! Now, it's also kinda like the movie Tangled (LOVE that movie). I got the inspiration during math class (yes, that's where magic happens...) a few months ago before then, I remembered this one guy I had to play Cinderella with in drama class (and we had this other story going on, check out my youtube sometime, I have like, two songs written about it). I began to wonder, what if i was REALLY Cinderella and he was my prince? So, when I went to the washroom, I started writing on my iPhone xD. ** Now, as a surprise and summer gift from me to you, here is Cinderesmee!****

****I DO NOT OWN THE STORY LINE (well, kinda but still). ALL GOES TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND STEPHENIE MEYER. And yes, I do know Renesella had the same thing, but I gave her the idea and we're not friends anymore (I think my version is better, besides, _I_ was the one who wrote the prologue, she just took credit when she could). ****

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cinderesmee<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom ruled by the most gracious king and queen by the names of King Edward and Queen Bella. For many years they ruled along side with other kingdoms, like King Billy's and Queen Sarah.<em>

_The two kingdoms got along so well they decided to have children at the same time so they could marry, and to their luck, they did._

_But tragety hit the kingdom of King Billy and Queen Sarah: the queen died giving birth to a beautiful baby boy with tanned skin and silky black hair._

_The two kindoms arranged the funeral but then shortly after, Queen Bella bore a beautiful baby girl with flowing bronze hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. They named her Princess Renesmee. And the queen's last wish was to name her son, Prince Jacob and so was done._

_The kingdom rejoyced in the new royalty, but meanwhile, one of Queen Bella's old suitors, Aro, plotted his revenge. He saw Princess Renesmee as his plot device, for he knew that if Bella had married him, he would've been king and Renesmee would've been his daughter._

_The night after the two kingdoms celebrated the new royalty, Aro stole the child and vanished._

_The kingdom searched far and wide for the princess, but could not find her. Little did they know, Aro and his two children fled to Italy in a town called Voltera and moved into a big house that really looked more like a castle. There, Aro raised the child and put her to work when she was able to do so on her own._

_Aro and his two children, Alec and Jane, never knew about Renesmee being a princess being so young. In fact, they treated her like a servant because they grew jealous of her kind heart and beauty. In fact, they never called her by her real name. She one day was covered in cinders, and so since then, they called her Cinderesmee._

* * *

><p>"Cinderesmee!" a screeching voice called.<p>

Cinderesmee rolled her eyes as she began pouring the hot oatmeal into three bowls, two medium and one large.

"Cinderesmee!" Another demanding voice rang. "What's taking so long?"

"Coming!" Cinderesmee called back as she put the bowls on three trays stacked. and began to carry them up the flights of stairs.

Each master got their own floor, for what ever the reason may be. Cinderesmee's room was an attic, which she shares with the door greeter, and her only friend.

She first went to the second floor, where master Alec was. She knocked before entering and gave her permission to enter. She did so and saw him still in bed.

"Took you long enough!" he said rudely as she took one of the stacked trays and served him one of the small medium bowls.

"I'm sorry." she said, even though she knew he wouldn't accept it.

"Sorry won't bring me breakfast!" she tried her best not to roll her eyes and served him the oatmeal and placed it on his lap with a spoon from her apron.

"Cinderesmee!" Jane shreeked. Cinderesmee didn't bother answering, as Alec gobbled up, she took the trays and was well on her way to the next flight of stairs where master Jane was.

She did the same as she did for Alec and knocked before entering, like her twin brother, she was also in bed. They went through the same routeen as she did before.

Master Aro never yelled at her. He lectures her, but makes it hurt. When she went up the final flight of stairs to his quarters, he was at his desk, pretending to be reading mail.

"Hello, Cinderesmee," he said, still not looking at her.

"Hello, master Aro," she responded, giving him the last tray with the large bowl.

"What took you so long?" he asked, finally looking at her. His pet cat, Heidi, was on his lap. He pet her as she smiled as if knowing she was going to get in trouble.

"Alec and Jane-" she tried to explain, Aro held up a hand to cut her off.

"You were just lazy, weren't you?" she gave up and slumped her shoulders.

"Yes, master." she once again tried not to roll her eyes.

"And I expect it won't happen again."

"No, master."

Aro smiled, not touching his eyes. So did Heidi, knowing what he was digging in his desk for: a list of chores as punishment.

"Now," he said, holding it up to the light. "Sweep the halls, stairs, mop the floors-"

"I already did that."

"Do it again!" he stared her down and she just nodded as he continued.

"Dishes, dust, beat rugs, wax the tables, laundry, polish the silver, make beds and weed the garden."

He put the list away and dismised her as she tried to remember what she had to do all over again.

"Oh!" Aro said as she was about to leave. "And don't forget Heidi's bath."

Heidi winced and tried to hide under the bed. Cinderesmee already knew what was last on her list.

The only reason why Cinderesmee followed rules was because she knew she would be casted on the streets if she didn't obey. Aro never told her that, but it seemed to be expected. Sure she felt angry whenever it seemed nothing she did was good enough for the masters, but she knew better than to talk back. She never gave up hope for a better life.

Cinderesmee took the twin's dishes on her way down, when she reached the bottom step, she was greeted by her only and best friend who was, as always, standing by the door.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her.

"Embry, enough. You know that I'm not that pretty." Embry snorted.

"You say that every day. I bet even Alec has a crush on you." she rolled her eyes.

"Please," she made her way to the kitchen and Embry followed, knowing what she was thinking.

"Look, Cinderesmee, we've grown up together since we were babies. I mean, do you really think life is going to turn around on us. I mean, we're almost eighteen now and it seems that the sun doesn't seem to be even sharing one speck of light."

Cinderesmee put the dishes in the sink and began washing.

"Embry, don't give up hope. I have a feeling that this may be our year! Any day now, things will fall into place. Just wait."

* * *

><p>King Billy already sent the messenger on his way to give the invitations. They traveled a long distance, and it was longer than what was expected. Prince Jacob's 18th birthday party was already that night.<p>

"Hey, dad!" Prince Jacob called from the upstairs, running down.

"Jacob!" King Billy scolded. "I thought I said I wanted the hair gone!"

King Billy wanted his son to get a hair cut before the big night.

"Dad," The stouborn prince rolled his eyes. "I like my long hair! And I told you, I'd tie it for my birthday."

"Tying won't get the girls! You look like a woman with it!"

"A hot woman." The prince mumbled, King Billy pretended not to hear it.

"Okay, look. Make your old man happy. I want you married before I'm gone." the king sat in his throne, Prince Jacob kneeled down beside him.

"Dad, I do want to make you happy. But I may not meet the girl of my dreams."

"She is out there." King Billy told him. Jacob nodded.

"I know."

Billy started to remember what his friends had to go through, not being able to find the lost princess for eighteen years. Jacob would've had Renesmee by now, no questions. Before they were born, all four of them knew they were meant to be.

"Jacob, if you want to make me happy, you can start with cutting the hair."

The Prince sighed and headed up the staircase to meet with his cousin, Quil.

"Your highness," Quil bowed and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, we're alone, you don't have to call me that."

Quil and Jacob walked into the garden, the only place the prince saw as a peaceful getaway close to home. He could even check time with the clock tower in plain sight. Not to mention, it was hidden somewhere even his father or any of the servants could find.

"Dad all over the hair again I hear." Quil said as Jacob walked around the relaxing water fountain.

"Yeah, I may as well cut it though. It IS kind of getting in the way."

"I agree."

Jacob sat down on the fountain ledge and sat his head on his hands.

"What's with my dad?" he asked half himself. "He's so miserable these days."

"Maybe because of your mom." Quil suggested.

"Maybe," the prince said. "Or maybe it's the whole 'find true love' thing."

"Well Jacob I have to admit, you're pretty picky when it comes to women." he took a seat beside him. "Like that pretty blonde."

"Oh, please." the prince sat up. "I'm sure her horse could have recited the alphabet better than her." his cousin laughed.

"True, and your dad didn't take much liking into her anyways." Prince Jacob stood up and started pacing.

"It's like he wants me to marry someone is spacific. Even dear Queen Bella and King Edward, our dear friends, tend to take a disliking in the suitors."

"You don't like them either." Quil reminded him.

"Yes, I know. It's just that..." he sat down beside his cousin. "There's this girl I always dream about. The most beautiful thing. She's lovely, kind, I dream of her every night." the prince lay down as he daydreamed. "But I could never seem to remember what she looked like. It's frusterating."

"But she's a dream." Quil reminded him.

"I know." he frowned.

"Well, maybe you'll meet your queen tonight, but now," he offered a hand. "You need a haircut."

The prince took it and followed his cousin, he looked back before he left.

"She's out there... I just know it."

* * *

><p>The house was filled with music that even Heidi couldn't stand, she was practically covering her ears and pawed the door, desperately trying to get out, Aro pretended not to notice.<p>

Jane had the most horrible voice, but no one said anything. Aro said it was the most beautiful thing. Alec stuck to flute and read his music, not quite on key either.

At the bottom of the staircase, Cinderesmee was finishing up the last level, on her hands and knees mopping the floors by hand.

She sang along to the song Jane sang but she sang in a more beautiful key. Embry was always struck with awe when he heard her sing, even with the same song over and over, but never said anything.

When she heard the music stop and being replaced with arguing, she stopped as well and Embry tried to the awe struck look off his face. It was a good thing too because someone knocked on the door then.

Embry opened it as Cinderesmee put away the washing supplies. The man at the door Embry expected it to be someone to complain about the noise, but instead, was a proper dressed man.

"Every one in the kingdom of Voltera is to attend Prince Jacob's birthday ball." he handed Embry an invitation and he looked at it with surprise. He's never seen such a fancy looking piece of paper, even though he only just saw the envelope.

"Thank you." Embry said with a smile and closed the door. "Cinderesmee!" he called, not knowing what to do with the envelope, royalty never came into town.

"Yes, Embry?" she walked to him with unfolded clean laundry in her hands.

"Um... What do I do with this?" Cinderesmee looked at the fancy looking envelope, but didn't question it.

"Just give it to Aro." Embry made a face, he didn't like confronting Aro so much. Cinderesmee rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." she took the envelope and started up to the second floor where the music room was.

The shrieking started again, but stopped when Cinderesmee knocked.

"Cinderesmee! I said no interupting our class!" Cinderesmee rolled her eyes again, she was able to do this when Aro wasn't looking. She walked inside without permission but she had to to give him the letter.

"Master, something came to the door, it looks urgent."

Alec took the envelope from her hand saying he wanted to be the one to read it, and started to open it, then Jane argued over it, as well. By the time it got to Aro, the fancy envelope was in pieces and Cinderesmee knew she should pick it up first thing. But she was curious about the letter and stayed.

Aro read it to himself first, then got a shock smile on his face.

"Oh my!" he smiled. "It says we're invited to the royal palace in honor of Prince Jacob's birthday!"

Aro pretended to be just as excited as Alec and Jane.

"It says every elegable woman must attend!" Jane squeeled and Cinderesmee stepped in.

"That means I can go, too!" She said, smiling. They were silent and they laughed.

"Oh, please!" Jane snorted. "Like Prince Jacob would ever look at you."

"You're just as attractive as a dead rat!" Alec added. Cinderesmee stayed strong.

"But it says 'every elegable woman must attend.' It's an invite!"

"Please, please." Aro said, thinking and looking over the invitation for some kind of way to go against her argument. There was none. "Well, I guess there's no way you can't go."

Jane and Alec looked at Aro in shock as Cinderesmee smiled.

"If," Aro added. "You get your chores done and if you find something suitable to wear."

"Oh! I will! Thank you!" Cinderesmee ran out the door excitedly, remembering to close it on the way out.

"Father!" Jane and Alec tried to argue. "You can't let her go!" Jane said.

"Now look," Aro said as he folded the paper with a michivous smile. "I said 'if.'"

"Oh..." they said. "IF!" Their smiles matched their father's.

* * *

><p>"I know it's here somewhere..." Cinderesmee's voice was mumbled as Embry sat nearby, reading a book and watching her.<p>

"I doubt you'll find it-,"

"Here it is!"

Cinderesmee pulled out an old fashioned pink dress. Old, big, needed altering and definitely some work.

"Isnt it lovely?" Cinderesmee looked at her mirror and held it to her body, imagining what it looks like on her.

"Where'd you get that from?" Embry said, putting a book mark in his book and walking toward her.

"Jane threw it away a few years back. I thought it was nice so I kept it."

"I'm sure you'll look great in it." Embry smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm sure we can find something you can wear. Alec may've thrown something-"

"Wait... You think I'm going?" Cinderesmee's smile disappeared.

"I thought you would've liked to..."

"Sorry, I would, but even Alec's cloths I doubt would fit me." it was true. Embry was at least a foot taller than Alec.

"Well... Okay."

Cinderesmee lay the dress on her bed and began thinking outloud what she was going to do, then suddenly...

"Cinderesmee!" She sighed.

"I'm POSITIVE I did everything-" she said to herself.

"CINDERESMEE!" Even in the attic, their calls were heard.

"Coming!" she called back. She looked back at the dress. "Hm... Maybe if I hurry, it'll be done before the ball."

She ran down the stairs and Embry looked at it. He knew well enough that she won't be going to this ball. She was his best friend and he wanted her happy. He knew no one would be at the door anytime soon until the time of the ball. Which meant he could do one thing...

* * *

><p>As Embry tried to ignore the calls for Cinderesmee, he secretly took whatever Jane threw in her direction for her to throw out from the garbage can for rejected clothes. He took whatever he could get without Cinderesmee knowing. He also even had to kick Heidi a few times. It was a good thing she was declawed.<p>

When he took all he thought he would need, he sewed everything together. He pricked his fingers more than a few times, but he knew Cinderesmee would love it, even as an effort.

In the end, he thought he actually did a pretty good job. Who ever this prince was, had to be blind not to see Cinderesmee stand out.

* * *

><p>Cinderesmee was exausted and completly disappointed. She never had the chance to work on the dress, which meant she was not going.<p>

"Cinderesmee, get ready now." Aro said, pretending to care.

"I... I'm not going." she didn't look at him. She stuck her chin up and held bak tears, and mostly her voice cracking.

"Really? You were so excited. Are you sure?" Cinderesmee nodded as Jane and Alec smiled.

"Yes, Master Aro. Have a wonderful time. I'll send Embry down."

She headed up the staircase to the attic when she saw the lights were off. She called Embry's name and then, she saw the dress, only it was completly transformed!

It had sashes and bows that matched the dress. A white ribbon for the hair piece and ruffles on the edges. She smiled and took the dress.

"Surprise!" Embry said, a little too late.

"Oh!" she held it against her body in the mirror. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah..." he blushed.

"Thank you!" she kissed his cheek and she ran to the washroom to change as he went down the stairs to answer to Aro.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, my children." Aro said as Embry opened the door for everyone while a carriage waited outside.<p>

"Wait!" they turned toward the stairs where they saw Cinderesmee wearing the most beautiful dress they've ever seen. Embry was right, it looked beautiful on her.

"Cinderesmee..." Alec breathed. Jane nudged him and looked away.

"Well, I finished my chores and I found this dress." she covered for Embry. Aro took a step forward to get a closer look.

"Well..." he said, circling her. "This is a beautiful dress, the sash and bows add a nice touch... Isn't that right Jane?"

"I don't think-" Jane turned around and looked closely at the dress. "That... That's MY dress! Everything is mine!"

Jane tore everything on the dress, Embry just watched in shock and Cinderesmee could only turn to see what other damage she may do. She continued this until Aro told her it was enough and Cinderesmee was left with only a few peices of clothing covering her. Jane, Alec and Aro just left.

"Good night." Aro said as he told Embry to shut the door.

* * *

><p>Cinderesmee just stood there in shock and Embry tried to take a step closer to comfort her. But when he took her in his arms, she ran toward the kitchen back door, crying, and to the yard until she tripped. There, she sobbed telling herself she was stupid for thinking this would be it, that this would be the night her life would turn around. She didn't hear Embry follow.<p>

Suddenly, Cinderesmee felt a comforting hand on her head. She looked up and saw a beautiful women with spiky pixie like hair. She wore beautiful clothes and it looked like she was glowing. Her smiling face added.

"Cinderesmee," she said, he voice like windchimes.

"Who... Who are you?" she asked, wiping tears.

"I'm your fairy godmother!" she laughed, and it stunned her.

"I... I don't have a fairy godmother!"

"Sure you do! Everyone does!" Cinderesmee just sat there. "Now, we need to get you ready for that ball!"

"You're going to help me?" Cinderesmee stood and clapped her hands in joy. The fairy godmother looked at her clothes with disgust.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but that dress has got to go!" she took her wand from her pocket and circled her with it, sizing her.

Before she could do anything, Embry walked through the back door, asking her if she wanted dinner. When he saw the fairy godmother, he strided over and pretended to be cool.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Embry."

"And I'm married." Embry frowned and the fairy godmother got an idea.

"We need a coach man! Of course!" she waved her wand and before Embry could think about running, he was wearing the most dashing clothes he's ever seen.

"Wow..." Embry and Cinderesmee said together.

Embry sat down on a pumpkin to look at his shoes when the fairy godmother waved her wand at it and suddenly, he was sitting on a white carriage with wheels made of solid gold. Embry slid off and the fairy godmother helped him land safely with yet another wave of her wand.

Mice appeared looking for food and she turned them into white stallion horses, well behaved and tame.

"Wow..." Cinderesmee looked at the sight.

"Now, on your way," the fairy godmother pushed her toward the carriage but Cinderesmee resisted.

"Don't you think my dress..."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she waved her want and suddenly, she was wearing a beautiful flowing blue gown. Her bronze hair tied in an unknown hairdo but she looked amazing. Embry hated to admit to himself he couldn't do it any better.

Cinderesmee twirled with the gown and saw her feet had glass slippers.

"Thank you!" she hugged her fairy godmother and she hugged back. "How could I ever repay you?"

"Just get to the ball and be back before midnight. The spell will be broken by then."

"Why?" Embry asked. "Isnt that kind of pointless?" the fairy godmother huffed.

"This is not my story, it's Cinderesmee's. Now, time is running out!" she pushed Cinderesmee insde the carriage and Embry started the horses. "Woo the prince and live happily ever after!"

Cinderesmee waved away at the fairy godmother waved back and she disappeared, leaving only a few sparkles of dust behind her.

* * *

><p>The grand duke went through a list of girls who introduced themselves to Prince Jacob, hoping to be out of the ordinary to him, or more, his lovely bride.<p>

Prince Jacob was bored, he was sore from sitting in his throne for so long looking at lady after lady. Saying they were beautiful, and most were, but he wouldn't tell them he wanted to dance. Some would ask him to save a dance, but he would just shrug to their satisfaction.

There was one girl in paticular he immedietly didn't like. A girl by the name of Jane curtsied- or at least tried- and tried to hold his hand when he dismissed her already. The king helped him and said there was a long line up. She let go and told him to save a dance. He didn't even shrug.

King Billy thought he saw someone talking to Jane, someone familiar, but let it go.

When everyone started dancing, Prince Jacob bowed to the first dreadful girl he had to dance with, but then suddenly, he saw her: a beautiful girl with bronze hair put in a beautiful updo. She wore a flowing blue dress and glass slippers. He knew he had to have her.

The prince walked away from the girl he was dancing with and walked to the mysterious beautiful one, unable to gaze away. He caught her eye too, the most beautiful man she's ever seen.

When he reached her, he couldn't help but stare. She did the same and he bowed to her, as she did a perfect curtsy without practise.

They danced, no talking, no introductions. Eventually, he took her hand and led her somewhere they could be alone: the secret garden.

The king smiled triumphantly and felt like dancing himself when he saw them together.

When they reached the garden, Cinderesmee gasped at the beauty. The prince didn't notise how different and more beautiful it looked at night because of the girl in front of him.

"It's beautiful here."

"Nah, compared to you, I don't see anything." she smile and they continued to dance a little.

They looked at each other, knowing they fell in love and each look held it. They had no music, but danced to the beat of their own hearts, beating at a steady pace in time with each other.

They sat finally on the fountain side and Prince Jacob took her chin for a flawless kiss. Cinderesmee knew that for once, her life was perfect, and she wanted it to stay that way forever. But when the prince let go, she caught a gaze at the clock.

"Midnight..." she breathed.

* * *

><p>"It is. It's five to." Prince Jacob said in confusion. Why would she worry about the time when they just shared a kiss like that.<p>

Cinderesmee stood up and walked the way they came. Prince Jacob began to panic.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up as she reached the door way.

"Um..." she hesitated. "The prince! Yes, I haven't met the prince! I'm sorry, this has been the best night of my life!"

She ran down the hall as quick as she could with the glass slippers and the prince did the same. She kept running, but Prince Jacob was mobbed by the girls asking where he's been. He couldn't see her anymore, but Quil could and followed.

"Wait! Stop!" Quil called.

Cinderesmee kept running and only stopped when her slipper fell off, she stopped to pick it up, but then decided to just leave it and continued running.

Embry realized the time when he saw her running toward him and the carriage and opened the door for her and started the horses.

Quil called the knights on duty to follow her.

The clock tolled to midnight and Embry went into a forest pathway he knew that was a short cut, then he an Cinderesmee saw the horses turn back to mice and she and Embry jumpped into the bushes as the carriage turned back into a pumpkin. When their clothes touched the bushes, they lost their magic and became rags again.

When they came down from the adrenaline rush and the knights turned back, Cinderesmee's thoughts went back to the beautiful man she kissed.

"I met the one, Embry." she said. "Tonight was the best night of my life. I don't care it only lasted for only few hours, my life was perfect." she sighed.

Embry smiled then looked at her foot.

"Cinderesmee!" he said. "Look, your shoe!"

She saw there was still one shoe left. The fairy godmother let her keep it, which meant that the other was still at the kingdom.

"Thank you" she breathed.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" King Billy exclaimed. "You finally find the girl you want to marry, and you LET HER GO?"<p>

"Father, trust me, I tried. I tried to find her. I didn't even get her name!" King Billy rolled his eyes.

"Did you at least find a clue?"

"Yes, she left this behind." Prince Jacob smiled as he had Quil bring out the glass slipper left behind on a velvet pillow.

"It's a shoe." he said.

"Look, father, this may sound crazy, but I want to have every girl in the kingdom try this shoe on."

"You think only one girl in all of Voltera wears a size four and a half?"

"It's not about the slipper. It's the girl in the slipper. Just have all the girls try it on and who ever fits, I'll marry her." The king shook his head in disapproval of this lottery.

"Like I said, Jacob. Not just one girl."

"I'll know her when I see her, father. Quil and I will conduct the search, the slipper is a test. I'll find her, and marry her, I won't marry any other girl, father, I promise."

* * *

><p>Cinderesmee woke up smiling. She dreamt of a replay of she and the mysterious man's night, only this time, she was able to go past midnight.<p>

She clutched the slipper tightly to her chest, it was the only reminder that it was real. She hated to leave him at the staircase without much a good bye or even a name.

She wondered what the prince looked like, knowing he could never compare.

"Awake, but still dreaming." Embry said. Cinderesmee told Embry all about the mysterious man she danced with. She could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah." she smiled. She began to daydream again when Jane slammed the door open.

"What are you still doing in bed?" she screeched. "You have to help me get ready!"

"For what?" Cinderesmee asked as she got up. Jane was already long gone down to her bedroom. Cinderesmee quickly got dressed and headed down to the third floor.

Jane was already in the same clothes as the night before. Cinderesmee asked how the ball was to make casual talk and take away any suspicions.

"The prince danced with this one girl all night! She was so beautiful- no, gorgeous! The dress and the hair!" Cinderesmee smiled and excused herself until Aro came into the room.

"No way you're wearing THAT when the prince's cousin arrives!" he said.

"I'm a girl, father! I can wear what looks good on me!"

"Wear something similar to what the mystery girl wore. No way he'll think it was you if you wear something completly different." Cinderesmee was piling laundry up while listening until she heard Aro say this.

"Um... Why is the prince comming?"

"The mystery girl dropped her shoe, the prince is looking for her, saying he won't marry anyone else."

Cinderesmee dropped the laundry at her feet, realising the man she danced with was Prince Jacob, and he was coming to find her. Cinderesmee couldn't hide her happiness and started humming the song they danced to as she headed up the stairs to change get the other shoe, just in case. Unfortunatly, Aro notised and quietly followed her to the attic.

Cideresmee fixed her hair as best she could until she saw Aro's narroweyed reflection in the mirror as he closed and locked the door behind him with a key in his pocket. Cidersmee cried and yelled at Aro to get her out, but he ignored her and patted the key in his pocket, knowing the prince will never find her if she is hidden.

* * *

><p>Quil arrived at Cinderesmee's house, tired and beatten. He's been to a quarter of the houses in Voltera for Prince Jacob's lost princess. He tried to remember why he was doing this as he knocked.<p>

Embry opened the door, about to ask why he was there until Aro smiled and Jane followed close behind to do her off curtsy to him. Quil knew for a fact it wasn't her, remembering her from last night, but knew he was given orders.

Embry on the other hand, knew something was wrong as Quil read the royal proclimation. Aro was smiling evilly and Cinderesmee should've been here by now. He looked at Aro again, then up the stairs. He excused himself to use the washroom and quickly went to the attic to find it locked.

"Embry!" Cinderesmee sobbed.

"Cinderesmee! Aro locked you in here?"

"Yes! I think he knows. Get me out!"

Embry tried to open the door and tried to pound it a few times, but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

><p>"Can we just get on with the fitting?" Aro said, trying to sound polite.<p>

"Well, I guess." Quil sighed and asked the footsmen to bring the slipper.

Just by looking at it, everyone knew it would never fit Jane. It was too small, but Jane decided to try anyways.

* * *

><p>"Where's the key?" Embry called.<p>

"Aro had it. I saw through the key hole he put it in his left side pocket in his sweater." Embry immedietly frowned.

"Um... Can't I just get some tools from the shed?" Cinderesmee rolled her eyes.

"Embry, you can stand up to Aro! It's your chance!"

"I can't." he cowered.

"Embry, I believe in you! Just like you believed in me when the prince decided to dance with me, or even marry me! Embry, please! It means the world to me!"

Embry stood up, inspired by Cinderesmee's words.

"You're right, Renesmee!" Cinderesmee smiled, liking being called her real name. "I'll see that you become Princess Renesmee! Just you wait!"

Embry ran down the steps until he saw them still there. Jane was just getting the slipper. Embry walked casually toward the crowd, trying not to make any suspicins.

"it fit perfectly last night!" Jane said, bugging her foot into it while Seth, the footsmen, held it.

Embry stelthfully went behind Aro and went to his left side. Aro wasn't paying any attention, he was too busy trying to whisper to Jane and reassuring Quil she was the one.

Embry tried not to touch Aro's side and found the key, he pulled it out and Aro turned to him. Embry quickly hid the key on his side, covering it with his hand and he smiled.

"Would you like some tea?" Aro narrowed his eyes, then rolled them.

"No thank you, Embry."

Embry excused himself to use the washroom again and quickly ran up the stairs.

"I got it Cinderesmee!" he called.

* * *

><p>"Jane is the only lady I hope- I mean, presume." Quil said, officially drawing the conclusion Jane was not the girl. She tried harder than any other girl he's seen so far.<p>

"There's no one else, your grace." Quil nodded.

"Well, good day." Quil opened the door himself, then heard a sweet voice.

"Your grace! Your grace!" Quil turned around and looked up the stairs. He saw a girl in rags, but beautiful. "May I try it on?"

As Aro, Jane and Alec protested that she deffinitely not the one, Quil looked at her feet carefully. They were small and looked just the right size. He was sure she was the one.

"It can't be!" Aro said as Cinderesmee reached the bottom steps. "She was never there."

"Ma'am. My orders were EVERY girl in the kingdom." Quil took Cinderesmee's hand and led her to the seat Jane was sitting in before.

He brought forward Seth and he ran carelessly to Quil, also knowing she had to be it. Then Aro put his foot out in Seth's path and he tripped, making the glass slipper fall into pieces.

"No... No!" Quil tried to put the slipper together as if it magically would, but sobbed.

"What a shame." Aro smiled mischivously.

"There is still I hope." Cinderesmee assured Quil.

"No, no. There is no hope! What will the prince say?"

"Well, it's okay because," Cinderesmee brought out the other shoe. "I have the other slipper!"

Aro's jaw dropped as well as Alec and Jane's. Quil took the shoe an started kissing it. Embry smiled as the slipper slid perfectly on her foot.

* * *

><p>Prince Jacob sat in the garden where he and the mysterious woman shared their first kiss.<p>

_Where is she? She captured my heart and now she dissappeared. Maybe she wasn't real. But the slipper..._ Jacob had mixed thoughts. Then, Quil walked in, lady in hand.

Jacob stepped down and looked at her closely. Same eyes I got lost in... He then looked at her shoes and saw the glass slipper. He smiled and she did back.

"My princess!" Cinderesmee giggled and Prince Jacob lifted her from the waist. "Tell me your name, please."

"Cinder-" Cinderesmee realized she didn't need to be called Cinderesmee anymore. It was time she got used to a different name, her REAL name. "Renesmee."

Prince Jacob repeated the name and asked her to marry him. She immidietly said yes and the prince kissed her. The people who came in to see the new princess clapped and King Billy came in, asking her name.

"Princess Renesmee, father. But I'm calling her Nessie." This caught Billy off guard. He filled with joy, then anger.

"Guards!" he yelled. They came almost immidietly. "Capture the family the princess has come from."

"We already have." one said comming in with another knight, both holding Aro and the children. "For eighteen years we've been looking for you. Kidnapping a princess! To jail with you!"

"But we didn't do anything!" Alec protested.

"Besides, we've ALWAYS liked Cinderesmee!"

"What a name! How more cruel can you get? I'm sure we can find something you can do here..."

"Wait!" Renesmee asked. "What do you mean they kidnapped a princess?"

Billy turned to Aro to answer. He sighed and answered. When he finished the story, she forgave him and Renesmee said she wanted to meet her parents before the wedding.

* * *

><p>The Princess Renesmee and Prince Jacob, now married, ran happily out of their castle. The crowd threw rice and Jane and Alec swept it after the happy couple.<p>

Embry, the "maid of honor", smiled widely until a girl bumpped until him and he caught her. He knew he found true love there and then.

Renesmee and Jacob kissed one last before going into the carrage and the kingdom cheered for the found princess and her handsome prince.

And they all lived happily ever after...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you loved it :) Review review! (and don't worry, I'll still update during the summer).<strong>


End file.
